Contest:2k12-Aug-23: Monster Costume
| winner = See below | entry = See winners section | available = CrosStitch}} Monster Costume is the fourth contest announced for CrosStitch. Promo Our next CrosStitch contest should hit the shops around Halloween, so we've selected a suitably ghastly theme: we cordially invite you to design your own Monster Costume! Make it as cute or horrifying as you'd like-- this theme is wide-open, so feel free to get creative. Contest Info pt1 - Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. - One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too - Contest ends on September 6th, 2012 at 11:59 PM Pacific Time. Announcements NPC Stein |content1 = Since the winners of my next CrosStitch contest will be released around Halloween, why not choose an appropriately creepy theme? This time around, I invite you to submit your original designs for monster costumes. Make them cute, terrifying, sexy or any combination of the above-- as always, creativity will be valued above all else. Gaia's artists will select the finest entries and turn them into items for my shop! For all the rules and details, visit the contest page. Visit the Contest Page |date2 =Wed Oct 24, 2012 4:12 pm|title2 = |content2 = Gaians, greetings! With Halloween right around the corner, I'm very pleased to bring the winners of our last CrosStitch contest to the shop! As you might remember, the contest asked creative Gaians to design the Monster Costume of their dreams. They could've been scary, cute, or anywhere in-between. Narrowing the wonderful entries down to pick winners is never easy, and this time was no exception. There were many, many very creative entries all across the spectrum, but the winners have just hit the racks at CrosStitch: Visit CrosStitch! You can learn a little more about the winners and their designs on the winners page. What's more, there are a few extra spooky costumes that have just arrived at Barton Boutique, and some treats for your sweet tooth at Buttercup Cafe! As for the next contest-- it begins now. Visit the contest page for full details, of course, but here's a hint: Winter Coats! (I suppose that's a pretty revealing hint, but yes, design the Winter Coat of your dreams!) I'm looking forward to your entries! Contest Rules Sketches from winners of the last contest:}} Winners The winners were announced on October 24, 2012. Eight new item sets were added to the Gaia shops, along with updates for the Boutique and Cafe. * Eye C U designed by AsterKurayami * Chomper Boots designed by Meeki * Jawsy Jacket designed by Macawla * Ribbon Unicorn designed by Crysanthia * Not-So-Cuddly Dragon Hoodie designed by exclibur731 * Omega Monster designed by overgod_ex_i * Snatcher Hoodie designed by TehChich * Fluff n' Stuff Shark Costume designed by Yamashta The items are available for purchase in the CrosStitch. Gallery External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Gaia Contest: Monster Costume Monster Costume